Mineran Host Club
by Yuki Shirou - YN
Summary: Parodinya HM: MFOMT dengan OHSHC... ---1/3---


Cerita sebelum story ini lahir...

Anisha Asakura (AA): Ini spritenya, Yuki-chan~

Yuki Shirou YN (YS) : *nonton Ouran High School Host Club serius banget. Ceritanya lagi nonton anime ini di rumah Anisha*

AA: *duduk di sebelah Yuki, ikut nonton*

Beberapa menit kemudian...

YS: AHAA!!! *teriak kenceng banget*

AA: MONYONG! *latah saking kagetnya* Ada apa sih Yuki-chan? Jangan bikin anisha jantungan dong~!

YS: Gue ada ide nih! Bikin parodinya Harvest Moon MFOMT sama OHSHC dong! Bantuin anisha!!! *mencak-mencak ala monyet*

AA: Hah? Mau bikin fic parody? Yang jadi Tamaki siapa? Yang jadi Haruhi siapa? Yang jadi si kembar siapa? Yang jadi Hunny-senpai siapa? Yang jadi—Uph! *disumpal lap pel sama Yuki*

Yuki: Udah, kamu tugasnya ngetik, aku yang ngediktein! Cepetan buka lappiemu!

AA: Haaaaah??? -_- Kok aku lagiiiii?

YS: Udah, gak usah protes! Yuk, kerjain!

Dan karena itulah, story ini lahir berkat ide Yuki dan ketikan Anisha... Oh, ya, ini dia peranan-peranannya...

Jack _as_ Haruhi

Kai _as_ Tamaki

Gray _as_ Hikaru

Cliff _as_ Kaoru

Doctor _as_ Mori

Stu _as_ Hunny

Rick _as_ Kyouya

Selamat membaca yaaa~~~

-_-_-_-_-_-_- Di sebuah kampus Mineran -_-_-_-_-_-

Seorang siswa berpakaian jaket cokelat kumal, jeans oblong, berambut acak-acakan kecoklatan dan memakai topi, dengan kacamata minus satu bertengger di mukanya, sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah kampusnya di perpustakaan sekolahnya. Dia mengeluh dalam hati, '_Huh, apanya yang perpustakaan? Seharusnya tempat ini tenang dan sunyi, tapi kenapa berisik sekali disini? Bahkan meski di sekolah ini punya empat perpustakaan, kenapa semuanya berisik sih??'_

Dia memutuskan untuk berpindah tempat belajar dan membawa semua buku yang dipakainya untuk belajar tadi, lalu meninggalkan perpustakaan yang berisik itu.

'_Ibunda yang ada di surga... Sudah sepuluh tahun terlewat sejak kejadian itu terjadi...'_ sahutnya dalam hati. '_Semua orang kaya yang bersekolah di sini hanyalah untuk bermain saja... Apa mereka tak peduli masa depan mereka?'_

Dia menemukan sebuah ruang musik. 'RUANG MUSIK 3' tertera di sebuah papan pintu yang ada di hadapan siswa awam itu. '_Ini kan ruang musik yang tak terpakai... Sepertinya ini bisa menjadi tempat yang tenang untuk belajar...'_

CKREK

Saat siswa itu membuka pintu ruang musik itu, ada sekelebat kelopak mawar tertiup dari ruang musik itu. Saat pintu itu terbuka, ada 6 sosok pria tampan nan rupawan berkumpul di tengah ruangan musik itu.

"Selamat datang Di Mineral Host Club." Sapa keenam siswa tampan nan rupawan di ruangan musik itu.

Seketika siswa biasa itu bengong. '_Ibunda di surga... Saat aku membuka pintu, aku bertemu dengan orang-orang aneh...'_

-_-_-_-

Siswa itu langsung lemas saat melihat 6 sosok pria itu menatap dirinya dengan serius.

"Ho-ho-ho-ho... Host Club???" tanya siswa kumal itu saking kagetnya.

"Hah? Apaan nih, kenapa yang datang malah cowok?" tanya sepasang anak kembar, yang satu berambut cokelat, dan satu berambut orange dengan nada angkuh dan merendahkan murid malang yang masuk ke ruang musik ini.

"Hei, Gray, Cliff, kalian berdua sekelas dengan siswa ini kan?" tanya seorang siswa berkacamata pada kedua anak kembar didekatnya yang tadi ngomong angkuh.

"Iya, tapi orang ini sama sekali tak pernah dekat dengan teman-teman sekelas, makanya kami tak tahu tentang dia," jawab kedua anak kembar itu kompak, disertai tampang cuek bebek pada murid berkacamata itu.

"Hmph," sahut siswa berkacamata itu. "Itu sangat tak sopan."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pip.

Satu lampu menyala dari enam lampu.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kedua anak kembar itu langsung saling bertatapan dengan tampang saling tak tahu.

"Selamat datang di Mineral Host Club, wahai murid spesial." sahut siswa berkacamata itu sambil tersenyum akrab pada siswa sang tokoh utama kita.

"Nani?!" tanya siswa berbandana ungu sekaligus pemimpin mereka. "Jadi dia murid beasiswa itu, yang namanya Haibara Jack, kan?"

Siswa malang yang dari tadi ingin kabur dari ruangan ini langsung membatu diam di pintu ruang musik itu, saat mendengar namanya disebut.

"Kok... Kok bisa tahu?" tanya Jack heran yang sudah keringatan dingin di keningnya, sambil berbalik menatap keenam siswa yang dari tadi melihatnya.

"Yaah, cara kami bersosialisasi memang sulit dikira oleh orang awam sepertimu." jelas siswa berkacamata tadi sambil melipat kedua lengannya. "Susah menerima siswa yang memiliki beasiswa asalkan para orang-orang awam itu kutu buku dan lainnya."

Jack langsung lemas saat dirinya dikatai kutu buku oleh siswa berkacamata tersebut. "Aaah... Domo..."

"Waah, dengan kata lain, kamulah pahlawan kami, Jack-kun," sahut siswa berbandana ungu sambil menepuk pundak Jack. "Meskipun kau siswa nomor satu di sekolah ini, sekaligus kau siswa termiskin di sekolah ini..."

Jack langsung schok lagi dan berusaha menjauhi diri dari siswa yang dari tadi menusuk hatinya dalam-dalam. Makin lengket aja tuh siswa berbandana ungu itu untuk mendekatinya. "Mungkin banyak orang yang mengira kau hanyalah orang yang me..."

"Jangan kira aku seperti yang kau bilang..." Jack mencoba meluruskan niatnya yang dari tadi hanya ingin menemukan tempat yang tenang untuk belajar.

"Ayolah, kenapa harus malu? All hail poverty!" sahut siswa yang dari tadi ngoceh dengannya sambil menepuk pundak Jack sekali lagi. "Selamat datang di dunia kami, wahai orang miskin~"

"--Aku mau pergi. Aku permisi dulu." Jack yang dari tadi sudah mumet plus jengkel karena dikatai kutu buku dan orang miskin langsung melangkah menuju pintu keluar ruang musik ini.

"Heeeei!" teriak seorang siswa yang pendek sekali sambil menggamit dan menarik kembali Jack untuk tetap berada di ruang musik ini. "Hei, Jack-chan, Jack-chan! Jack-chan, kau adalah pahlawan, ya? Luar biasa, kereeen!"

"Hanya siswa beasiswa saja, bukan pahlawan..." jawab Jack lemas. "Tunggu... KAU PANGGIL AKU JACK-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN?!" bentak Jack kencang sampai membuat siswa itu ketakutan dan menangis. Jack langsung ngos-ngosan karena sudah berteriak kencang sekali.

"Tapi aku tak pernah mengira kalau orang yang kutu buku seperti kau bisa jadi gay juga," sahut siswa berbandana ungu itu sambil bergaya sok sambil pegang setangkai bunga mawar merah.

"Hah... Gay?" tanya Jack heran.

"Jadi, tipe apa yang kau sukai?" tanya siswa berbandana ungu itu. "Tipe liar?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk seorang siswa yang paling tinggi berambut hitam yang angkuh. "Tipe loli-shota?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk siswa yang dibuat menangis karena teriakan Jack tadi. "Tipe little-devil?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk si kembar yang meledek Jack pertama tadi. "Tipe cool?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk pada siswa berkacamata.

"TI—TIDAK! Aku hanya datang ke sini berniat untuk mencari tempat yang tenang untuk belajar—"

"Atau aku sendiri, tipe raja?" tanya siswa berbandana ungu itu sambil menepiskan dagu Jack dengan jari telunjuknya.

"KHIIIIIIIHH!" pekik Jack miris, membuatnya mundur dengan cepat, tak sadar dengan apa yang ada di belakangnya.

DUKK.

PRAAAAAANG!

Jack bengong. Sebuah vas bunga yang besar hancur karena disenggol olehnya saat dirinya menjauh dari siswa berbandana ungu itu.

"Aaah, itu kan vas bunga kami yang paling mahal~" kedua anak kembar itu langsung memandangi dengan sinis Jack dibelakang Jack sendiri.

"Wah, gawat nih~ berarti kau harus membayar 8 juta yen untuk ganti rugi vas bunga ini~" ledek salah satu anak kembar itu.

"De—Delapan juta yen??!!" Jack langsung schok lagi. "Anoo... Untuk membayar ini... Aku..."

"Memangnya kau bisa?" tanya salah satu anak kembar berambut orange.

"Kau saja bahkan tak mampu membeli seragam sekolah kita." ledek salah satu anak kembar berambut cokelat. "Lagipula kenapa kamu memakai baju kumal begitu?"

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan, Kai?" tanya siswa berkacamata itu sambil tersenyum kejam pada Jack.

Kai langsung duduk di sofa tempatnya dari tadi duduk. "Kau pernah mendengar ini, Jack-kun? 'Bila berada di Roma, lakukan apa yang seperti berada di Roma.' Dan 'Kalau kau tak punya uang, kerjakan apa yang kau bisa untuk mendapatkannya.' Maka, dimulai hari ini... Kau adalah anjing 'pesuruh' Host Club ini!!!" tunjuknya dengan puas pada Jack, membuat rentetan-rentetan panah menusuk hati Jack yang malang ini.

'_Gimana ini, ibu... Aku terjebak di mimpi buruk host club ini...'_ Jack langsung membatu, membiarkan para anggota host club melihat dirinya yang sedang 'pasrah'.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Saatnya host club dibuka.

"Kai-kun, musik apa yang kau suka?" tanya seorang siswi berambut pink.

"Tentu saja sebuah lagu yang bisa membuat kita saling mengingat kenangan-kenangan yang indah." jawab Kai dengan luwesnya.

"Aku membuatkanmu cake hari ini. Maukah kau mencobanya?" tanya seorang siswi berambut cokelat tua.

"Kalau kau menginjinkanku, aku akan memakannya." jawab Kai sambil memegangi dagu siswi yang membuatkannya cake tadi.

"Aih, Kai-kuuuun~~~" sorak siswi itu senang.

"Kai-sama, aku sudah dengar, lho." sahut seorang siswi berambut pirang dan bermata hijau muda, kebetulan sedang duduk di sofa yang diduduki Kai juga.

"Hng?" tanya Kai.

"Kau memungut seekor kucing tersesat." jelas siswi itu.

"Ah, daripada dibilang kucing... Eh, pesuruh!" Kai langsung memanggil Jack. "Kau sudah membeli biji kopi?"

"Ah, tidak... Aku membelikan Neskafe buat kalian..." jawab Jack datar.

"Hee? Jadi ini ya namanya kopi instant?" tanya Kai sambil memegang setoples kopi Neskafe yang baru dibeli Jack. "Orang-orang miskin memang tak punya waktu untuk menggiling biji kopi mereka hingga membuat produk ini ya?"

"Hee, harganya 300 yen per 100 gram?" tanya siswa kembar berambut orange.

"Harga yang murah sekali!" ledek siswa kembar berambut cokelat.

"Maaf saja kalau aku membeli yang murah! Aku akan pergi lagi membeli biji kopi!" Jack langsung berbalik.

"Tak apa-apa! Biar kucoba kopi instant ini!" jawab Kai semangat. "Hei, Jack-kun, buatkan kopi instant ini!"

Semua tamu-tamu host club (perempuan semua) dan para anggota host club bertepuk tangan.

'_Cih, dasar orang kaya... Mereka tak pernah tahu makanan-makanan khas orang biasa kali ya...'_ pikir Jack kesal. Dia lalu membuatkan banyak kopi instant untuk para pelanggan host club dan para anggota host club lain.

"Silahkan diminum," Kai memandu semua tamu-tamu untuk minum.

"Ta, tapi, Kai-san..." keluh seorang siswi berambut pink. "Aku pasti dilarang mama kalau minum minuman seperti ini.."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita minum dari mulut-ke-mulut?" tanya Kai sambil mendekatkan mukanya beberapa senti sambil tersenyum pada siswi itu. Semua tamu-tamu host club langsung memerah semua.

"Si... Silahkan..."

"KYAAAAAA! KYAAAAAAA!!! KYAAAAAA!!!!" semua pelanggan berteriak kesenangan.

Selagi semua pelanggan mencoba kopi instant, ada seorang pelanggan berambut pirang dan bermata hijau muda tadi berbicara. "Huh, untuk apa mencoba kopi orang awam? Padahal sudah pasti tidak sesuai dengan indra pengecapnya yang hanya untuk makanan dan minuman mewah..."

"Apa?" tanya Jack perlahan, kebingungan saat mendengar sedikit perkataan siswi tadi.

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya berbicara sendiri..." jawab siswi itu pada Jack dengan tersenyum penuh misteri.

-_-_-_-_-_-

"Hahaha! Dan saat itu, saat malam aku melihat dia menangis ketakutan dan bilang kalau dia mimpi buruk!" jelas si kembar berambut orange pada pelanggannya.

"Gray! Kalau kau... Bicara meledekku... Didepan semua orang seperti ini... Rasanya malu sekali..." rintih si kembar yang berambut cokelat sambil menitikkan air matanya perlahan-lahan, membuat puncak keromantisan kakak beradik kembar makin memanas.

"Cliff..." Gray langsung terdiam melihat kembarannya menangis di sebelahnya.

Para pelanggan host Gray dan Cliff langsung menampakkan muka mereka yang makin bersemu panas.

"Maafkan aku, Cliff... Kau terlihat amat imut saat seperti waktu itu... Aku hanya...." jelas Gray dengan nada menyesal dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya ke kedua pipi Cliff sembari memendekkan jarak kedua muka mereka.

"Gray..." bisik Cliff sembari menekuk alisnya saking terharunya pujian dari kakaknya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Indahnya cinta kakak beradik kembaaar!!!!!" teriak para pelanggan Gray-Cliff.

Jack yang dari tadi melihat kegiatan host club Gray-Cliff hanya bisa heran saja. '_Kenapa para gadis senang melihat yang begituan??'_

TAP TAP TAP

Siswa anggota host club yang paling tinggi menggendong siswa anggota host club yang paling kecil. "Maaf~ aku terlambaaat..." desah si cilik yang masih digendong si bongsor (Yuki dihajar Doctor)

"Stu-senpai, Trent-senpai!" teriak para pelanggan Stu-Trent. "Selamat datang!"

"Maaf aku terlambaat... Aku ketiduran saat menunggui Trent-chan yang lagi latihan kepalang-merahan... Aku juga masih ngantuk... Uuung..." Stu langsung duduk di meja pelanggan dan mengusap-usap matanya yang berair, menampakkan kesan menggemaskan untuk para pelanggannya.

"KAWAAAAIIIIIII!!!!" teriak para pelanggan Stu.

Dari kejauhan, Jack menatap Stu. "Apa benar dia itu siswa kelas 3? Dia seperti anak kecil aja..." ucap Jack heran.

"Jangan hanya melihat dari penampilannya, Jack—Stu itu siswa yang sangat sempurna." Bela siswa berkacamata yang memang anggota host club juga.

"Jack-Chan!" Stu langsung berlari menghampiri Jack dan membuat Jack berputar-putar karena Stu memegangi lengannya dan membuatnya dijadikan 'ayunan' oleh Stu. "Kau mau makan cake apa?"

"Ma, maaf, aku tak suka yang manis-manis..." jawab Jack yang matanya masih rada kliung-kliung. Matanya jadi berbentuk angin topan yang pake garis-garis warna merah, terus kacamatanya miring banget kayak menara Pisa, yang sudah bertengger setengah di pipinya.

"Kalau begituuuu.... Stu pinjamkan boneka kelinci punya Stu nih!" Stu langsung memamerkan boneka kelinci pink yang dari tadi terus dibawanya.

"Aku... Aku juga kurang suka boneka kelinci..." bantah Jack perlahan.

"Hee? Kau tak suka dengan boneka kelinciku?" tanya Stu sambil meneteskan air mata dan mencoba membuat Jack tertarik dengan bonekanya.

Jack memandangi boneka kelinci itu. "Lu... Lucunya...."

Stu terdiam melihat ekspresi Jack.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pip.

Satu lampu menyala dari enam lampu.

Sudah ada 2 lampu yang menyala dari enam lampu.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Jaga bonekaku baik-baik yaaa!" Stu langsung berlari lagi lalu kembali ke para pelanggan yang menantikan keimutannya beraksi.

"Tujuan kami menciptakan klub ini adalah... Untuk memenuhi keinginan para pelanggan disini." jelas siswa berkacamata. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kai adalah salah satu host nomor satu disini – Sang King. 70% para pelanggan memilihnya sebagai host mereka."

"Jadi, dunia memang sudah berakhir untukku, nih?" tanya Jack pasrah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hutangmu di host club ini seharga 8 juta yen. Kau akan terus menjadi pesuruh kami sampai kau lulus sekolah. Ah, maaf. Kau bebas kabur dari hutang ini, tapi keluarga kami memiliki seratus polisi privat yang terbaik. Apa kau... Punya passport?" tanya siswa berkacamata itu dengan angkuh.

Jack langsung menelan ludah. Dengan kata lain, si siswa berkacamata kejam dan arogan ini akan membuat dirinya menghilang dari Jepang kalau berani kabur dari hutang dan melawan host club aneh ini.

"Rick benar. Makanya, kerja jadi pesuruh yang baik, ya, hei, wahai orang miskin." ledek Kai sambil meniup telinga Jack dari belakang.

"Hiiiiiigkh!" Jack langsung bergidik kaget saat tiupan Kai mengenai telinganya. "Jangan melakukan itu lagi!"

"Kau takkan bisa populer didepan gadis-gadis kalau kau menyedihkan seperti ini." jelas Kai dengan nada meledek.

"Aku tak tertarik yang seperti itu." jawab Jack cuek.

"Tentu saja ini penting!" Kai mengacungkan setangkai mawar lagi. "Seorang pria yang mampu membuat wanita bahagia itu segalanya!"

"Bukan masalah, kan?" potong Jack, membuat Kai tertegun. "Laki-laki, perempuan, ataupun penampilannya... Yang penting adalah apa yang didalam hati orang tersebut, kan? Aku sangat heran kenapa host club ini bisa ada."

"Enak saja!" potong Kai balik. "Tuhan kadang menciptakan yang sempurna dengan bentuk luar dan dalam yang sempurna."

"Hah?" tanya Jack heran.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu yang bergejolak ini. Kau takkan mampu mengakrabkan diri pada gadis-gadis kalau kau seperti ini."

Jack langsung sweatdropped pada penekanan Kai yang tak jelas maksudnya. _'Ni orang kenapa ya... Apa orang yang stress... Orang yang.... Orang yang apa yang seperti ini yah... Sebentar, aku berpikir dulu...'_ sahut Jack pada dirinya sendiri sambil berpikir. _'Orang yang bermasalah sama moral? Kayaknya bukan...'_

Gray dan Cliff yang kebetulan lewat dibelakang Jack langsung tertarik pada perbincangan Jack dan Kai.

Kai terus saja berbicara panjang lebar selagi Jack terus berpikir.

"Oh ya! Orang yang menyebalkan!" Jack berteriak keras-keras, membuat Kai langsung kaget parno dan ngeringkuk ngambek di sudut ruangan.

"Anoo... Kai-senpai?" tanya Jack bengong.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaaa!" Gray dan Cliff langsung menempatkan tangan kanan mereka ke topi Jack. "Kau memang pahlawan kami sejak awal!"

"Eerr..." Jack yang dari tadi kasihan sama ngambeknya Kai langsung menunduk ke hadapan Kai. "Anoo... Maafin saya deh..."

"Tidak apa-apa!" Kai langsung bangkit lagi dan dengan semangat menunjuk ke arah Jack. "Kau akan kuajari cara menjadi seorang host yang sempurna!!!"

Jack langsung sweatdropped. "Sembuhnya cepat banget..."

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Kai," potong Gray sambil mendekati Jack. "Seharusnya tipe seperti dia tidak memakai kacamata seperti ini..." sahutnya sambil mencopot kacamata yang dipakai Jack.

"E—Hei, aku jadi tak bisa melihat!" Jack meraba-raba sekeliling, tak bisa melihat.

Semua anggota host terdiam saat melihat mata Jack yang sesungguhnya. Sepasang mata biru tua sapphire. Kai langsung menjentikkan jarinya. "Gray, Cliff!"

"Yes, sir!" jawab para kembar dan menarik Jack ke ruang ganti. Di ruang ganti, Cliff mencarikan seragam blazer sekolah yang cocok untuk Jack, sementara Gray memegang kedua tangan Jack agar tak bisa kabur.

"Rick, panggilkan hairdresser! Trent-senpai, ambilkan contact lense minus satu dari suster!" suruh Kai mengkomando para anggota host.

"Kalau aku, kalau aku??" tanya Stu tak sabaran.

"Stu-senpai, kau..."

"Iya, iya??" tanya Stu.

"... Silahkan makan kue."

DOENG

Stu langsung balik ke meja dan memakan beberapa kue, kecewa karena hanya dialah pihak yang tak dilibatkan sama sekali.

Sementara itu, Cliff dan Gray memaksa Jack memakai seragam blazer sekolah.

"Ayo cepat pakai ini!" suruh Gray.

"Kalau tidak, kami copot semua baju yang kau pakai!" teriak Cliff. Cliff dan Gray langsung loncat setinggi dua meter dan menghempaskan badan mereka ke badan Jack, lalu dengan serta merta dan kasar mereka mencoba melucuti semua pakaian yang dipakai Jack. Jack langsung mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi para kembar tak mau menyerah melepaskan pakaian Jack.

"Iya! Iya! Aku pakai seragam cowok ini! Tapi kalian berdua keluar dari ruang ganti ini!" teriak Jack kesal sambil mengusir Gray dan Cliff keluar ruang ganti.

Diluar ruang ganti, si kembar saling berpandangan heran.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pip. Pip.

Dua lampu menyala dari enam lampu.

Sudah ada 4 lampu yang menyala dari enam lampu.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tak lama kemudian, acara mengubah Jack menjadi lebih 'necis' dari awal selesai. Jack keluar menggunakan seragam sekolah blazer biru muda dengan celana kain berwarna hitam.

"Gyyaaaaa, imutnyaaaa! Kamu kayak cewek aja!!!" puji Kai sambil memegangi kedua pipinya saking gemasnya pada Jack.

"Jack-chan, imutnya!" puji Stu.

"Kalau kamu rada 'ganteng' dikit, bilang dari awal dong!" sindir si kembar.

"Dia bakal dapat pelanggan kalau seperti ini." tambah Rick.

"Yes, seperti yang kuperkirakan!" ucap Kai sotoy. "Mulai hari ini, kau adalah anggota host club Mineral Host Club! Kalau kau bisa mengumpulkan 100 pelanggan, maka hutang 8 juta yen akan segera lunas!"

"Ja... Jadi host?!" tanya Jack kaget.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kegiatan host club dimulai.

"Jack-kun, apa hobimu?"

"Jack-kun, bagaimana bisa kulitmu seputih ini?"

"Jack-kun, kau manis ya..."

Jack hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ketiga pelanggan barunya. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Jack-kun, kenapa kau ikut club ini?" tanya ketiga pelanggannya sekaligus.

Oh ya! Pikir Jack. Kalau seandainya aku bisa membuat 100 pelanggan, maka hutang 8 juta yen lunas... Oke, aku akan mencoba ini.

Dari kejauhan, Kai terus menatap Jack dengan serius, mengabaikan para pelanggannya.

"Oh... Ibumu meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu karena sakit rupanya..." bisik pelanggan Jack sedih.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan tugas-tugas dirumah?" tanya salah satu pelanggan Jack lagi bingung.

"Ah, aku mengerjakannya sendiri." jawab Jack dengan nada sederahana. "Di rumah sakit, ibuku mengajarkanku banyak resep masakan. Ayah juga sangat bangga bisa merasakan makanan buatanku. Itu adalah saat-saat yang menyenangkan untukku." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Anoo..." pinta ketiga pelanggan, yang sudah memiliki raut muka semerah tomat pada Jack. "Boleh kami menjadi pelangganmu lagi besok?"

"Ah, tentu saja boleh." jawab Jack senang. "Justru aku bisa terbantu berkat kalian."

"Wow, dia mendapatkan pelanggan dengan cara yang natural, tak menggunakan jurus pamungkas apapun..." simpul Rick dari kejauhan, yang entah sejak kapan ikut memperhatikan Jack.

"Benar juga," jawab Cliff dan Gray kompak, namanya aja kakak beradik kembar, pasti ngomongnya kompak. Mereka juga ikut memperhatikan Jack dari kejauhan bersama Rick dan Kai.

"Kai-sama." Panggil pelanggan berambut pirang dan bermata hijau muda yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aah! Maafkan aku, tuan puteri Emily," sahut Kai sambil tersenyum pada Emily. "Aku terlalu memperhatikan anak baru itu..."

"Sepertinya kau perhatian sekali dengan anak itu..." jawab Emily sopan.

"Yaah, aku merawatnya seperti anaknya sendiri..." jawab Kai. Kai lalu menjentikkan jarinya ke arah Jack. "Jack, bisa kemari sebentar?"

"Ya?" Jack mendekati Kai dan Emily.

"Ini pelangganku yang ingin bicara padamu. Namanya Emily." Kai mempersilahkan Emily untuk duduk di sebelah Jack.

'_Ah, orang yang waktu itu..._' pikir Jack. "Senang berkenalan dengan anda." Jack memasang senyum semanis mungkin.

Kai langsung terpana dan memeluk Jack dalam waktu semilimikro detik. "Ya ampun, Jack! Kau sangat manis saat tersenyum seperti itu! Good! Very Good!!!" teriaknya sambil memeluk Jack erat-erat.

"Kkk—Kai-senpai, aku tak bisa bergerak—Trent-senpai, tolong aku!!" Jack berusaha melepaskan diri dan kebetulan melihat Doctor yang ada di sebelahnya. Doctor dengan cepat mengangkat Jack ke atas. Selagi mengangkat Jack, Doctor terpana melihat Jack dari atas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pip.

Satu lampu menyala lagi dari enam lampu.

Sudah ada 5 lampu yang menyala dari enam lampu.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Doctor bengong selagi masih mengangkat Jack, membuat Jack heran kenapa dia tak diturun-turunkan juga dari tadi.

"T—Trent-senpai, anda tak harus mengangkat Jack setinggi itu..." Kai sweatdropped. "Ayolah Jack, kembali ke pelukan papa!" pintanya sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga.

"Aku tak perlu dua ayah!" bantah Jack.

Selagi Emily melihat pemandangan itu, dia terus melihat itu dengan pandangan penuh benci pada Jack.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Jam istirahat klub. Jack berniat mencari dompetnya yang ada di tas sekolahnya. "Eh, tasku mana?"

Saat Jack melihat ke arah kolam sekolah bagian utara, dia mendapati tas beserta isinya tergeletak semua di kolam itu. "Ya ampun... Kukira takkan ada kekerasan di sekolah ini..." keluhnya pelan. Dia segera berlari menuju kolam itu.

SATS

Sebelum Jack pergi, dia melihat sosok Emily di belakangnya.

"Ah, kau. Sepertinya kau sangat biasa pada Kai-sama. Tapi kau harus menghilangkan penyakit alamimu yang menjijikkan itu." sahut Emily dengan nada angkuh.

Jack tak memperdulikan Emily dan segera bergegas menuju kolam yang dilihatnya tadi.

Setelah berlari beberapa meter, Jack sampai ke kolam yang dicarinya. Dia segera melipat celana dan lengan baju blazernya hingga ke siku, lalu mulai mengambil buku-buku, tasnya yang basah serta ponselnya yang sudah rusak karena air.

"Aduh... Dompetku kemana yah... Kalau aku tak mendapatkannya, aku takkan bisa makan malam untuk hari ini..." keluh Jack sambil terus mencari-cari dompetnya yang masih berada di kolam.

"Hei, orang miskin!" panggil Kai dari kolam. "Kenapa kamu mencuci tasmu?"

"A—Aku tidak mencucinya!" bantah Jack. "A—Aku menjatuhkannya dari jendela, secara tak sengaja." jawabnya berbohong.

"Oh..." Kai melipat lengan baju blazernya, melipat celana panjangnya hingga ke lutut, mencopot sepatunya lalu ikut mencari bersama Jack.

"Eh, Kai-senpai, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa basah!" Jack langsung mendekati Kai.

"Tenang saja," jawab Kai. "Pria yang tampan takkan luntur kekuatannya hanya karena air."

Jack terdiam.

"Aha! Ini kan?" Kai menemukan sebuah dompet sederhana berwarna biru tua. "Kenapa kau diam? Tersepona dengan ketampananku?"

"Tidak! Jijay!" ejek Jack sambil merebut kembali dompetnya. "Memangnya aku cinta sama Kai-senpai? Hih!"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kegiatan host club dimulai lagi.

"Hem, tas sekolah beserta isinya berada di kolam? Kebetulan yang aneh." sahut Emily sambil menyeruput tehnya. "Kau membuat tangan Kai-sama yang berharga harus basah karena air. Itu sama saja dengan kau tak mengerti apa Kai-sama dimatamu. Seharusnya Kai-sama tidak usah bertemu dengan anak kampungan dan miskin sepertimu ini..."

Jack sudah jengkel dengan Emily. "Apa kau... Cemburu padaku?"

Emily terdiam. Dia segera menarikku ke bawah, membiarkan Jack mendarat di atas dada Emily dan membuat keributan. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Jack-kun tiba-tiba jadi jahat! Seseorang, tolo—"

BYUUUUR!!!

Gray dan Cliff melemparkan air minum mineral pada Jack dan Emily hingga mereka berdua basah kuyup.

"A... Apa-apaan ini...?" tanya Emily kaget. Kai dengan perlahan membantu Emily berdiri. "Ka... Kai-sama... Tadi Jack-kun..."

"Kau yang menjatuhkan tas milik Jack-kun ke kolam, kan?" tuduh Kai angkuh.

"Ka—Kau tak punya bukti untuk membuktikan itu!" bela Emily.

"Wajahmu cantik... Tapi sayangnya kau tak bisa menjadi pelanggan kami. Jadi bagaimana kalau kau keluar dari sini dan jangan pernah kembali?" tanya Kai dengan angkuh, memandang Emily penuh sinis.

Emily mulai jengkel. Dia lalu berdiri, dan mulai berlari meninggalkan club. "Kai-sama... BODOOOOOH!!!"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Jack-kun, karena kau sudah membuat masalah dan membuat salah satu pelanggan kami pergi... Maka hutangmu yang harus mengumpulkan 100 pelanggan berubah menjadi 1000 pelanggan!" suruh Kai.

Se... 1000 pelanggan?! pikir Jack lemas.

Kai mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Jack berdiri. "Selamat berjuang kembali, hei, host natural."

"Hah?" tanya Jack lagi, heran.

"Nih," Rick mengulurkan sekantong pakaian. "Hanya ini baju ganti yang kami punya. Lebih baik daripada kebasahan, kan?"

"Te... Terima kasih banyak."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Jack-kun, ini!" Kai membuka pintu ruang ganti yang berisi Jack yang lagi ganti baju. "Ini handuk untukmu."

Jack berbalik. Tapi kini Jack melepas topinya dan seragam blazernya. Terdapat tonjolan di dada Jack. Rambut Jack juga yang berwarna cokelat, hanya menempel di topinya yang ada di dekatnya, dan kini memiliki rambut berwarna pirang panjang hingga sepanjang sikunya.

"K... Kai-senpai..." sekelebat muka Jack langsung memerah. "Ja—Jangan masuk ke sini..."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pip.

Satu lampu menyala lagi dari enam lampu.

Sudah ada 6 lampu yang menyala dari enam lampu. Semua lampu menyala.

Semua lampu yang lain ikut menyala, membentuk sebuah kata bertuliskan 'PEREMPUAN'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Oi, Jack," panggil Kai setelah Jack selesai berganti baju dengan pakaian perempuan.

"Ya?" tanya Jack.

"Kamu itu perempuan?"

"Secara fisik, ya. Aku ini perempuan." jawab Jack santai. Dia tak memakai topinya yang tertempel wig rambut cokelat, dan membiarkan rambut pirangnya yang asli tergerai halus. Jack mengenakan seragam perempuan, yaitu mengenakan seragam seperti dress berpita merah di tengah seragam dan rok sepanjang lutut beserta kaos kaki putih dan sepatu hitam.

Kai dengan sintingnya langsung berteriak kaget. Schok. Terbelalak kaget. Jadi selama ini orang yang dianggapnya orang miskin plus kutu buku plus orang awam plus apalah... Ternyata adalah seorang perempuan!!!

"Kurasa tak apa-apa kalau kalian semua menganggap kalau aku ini laki-laki. Lagipula, aku tak peduli orang-orang bilang apa." jelas Jack sederhana.

"Me... Menurut kartu pelajar... Kenapa namamu HAIBARA CLAIRE?!" tunjuk Kai mencak-mencak di kartu kartu pelajar milik Jack yang entah didapat darimana.

"Oh, 'Jack' itu hanya nama samaranku saja. Nama asliku Claire." Jack—eh salah— Claire tersenyum, membuat muka Kai memerah padam seketika. "Eh... DARIMANA KAI-SENPAI DAPAT KARTU PELAJARKUUUU?!"

"Sori, sori..." Kai langsung ngebalikin kartu pelajar Jack—ups, salah lagi—Claire ke pemilik aslinya, sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang terus memanas dan merona. Claire dengan gerakan ngambek langsung naruh kartu pelajarnya lagi ke dompetnya yang sudah kering.

"Sudah kuduga dari awal." bisik Rick puas.

"Ternyata tebakan kita benar," sahut Gray pada Cliff, membuat Cliff mengangguk.

Stu dan Doctor hanya saling tersenyum biasa saja.

"Kurasa tak ada salahnya berkumpul seperti ini dan mendengarkan ocehan gadis-gadis yang sebenarnya tak berguna," sahut Claire sambil berpikir. "Aha! Mulai sekarang, aku akan selalu memanggil diriku dengan sebutan '_ore'_!"

0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Chapter awal selesai!!

Horeee, happy b-day untuk Anishaaaa!!! *ngelempar bakul* 8 November!! Hidup!!! XD

AA: Ah, udah ah, jadi malu... *bersemu*

YS: Review kami nantikan~!

AA: Mau pergi ah... *POLP*

YS: *heran* Oh, jadi cara AA pergi tuh pake kata 'POLP' ya? Oooh....*mikir* Aha! Ikutan ah! *PILP*


End file.
